Imbéciles en un videojuego
by Monedita123
Summary: Kaminari compra un videojuego nuevo, pero, por cosas del destino, es atrapado en él junto a Todoroki, Bakugou y Midoriya. ¿Conseguirán salir de él sin cagarla más de lo debido? [KiriKami] [Basado en Jumanji]
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 _ **Este fic es una mezcla extraña entre Jumanji (la mayor parte y con muchas menciones y ciertos parecidos) y videojuegos randoms. Habrá mucha gilipollez, solo aviso.**_

 _ **Habrá KiriKami y no sé si TodoBaku o KatsuDeku… o ambas (?)**_

 _ **En este fic no existen los**_ _ **quirks**_ _ **ni héroes, pero los personajes van a la misma escuela y conviven juntos.**_

 _ **Todoroki con tendencias yandere.**_

 **[...]**

* * *

Kaminari Denki había encontrado un nuevo videojuego.

Básicamente un señor sospechosamente extraño se lo había vendido, pero eso era lo de menos.

Ahora, aquel rubio se hallaba en el salón del sitio en el que vivía con sus compañeros colocando dicho juego en la nueva consola Switch que había comprado Todoroki.

—¡Qué emoción! —decía para sí mientras esperaba a que la pantalla cargase—. Todoroki, ¿te apuntas? —inquirió mientras le ofrecía un mando al chico bicolor que estaba tomando té inglés en el sofá.

—Bueno —aceptó sin cambiar su serena expresión.

Cuántos más, mejor.

De momento solo estaban ellos dos ya que era de noche y el resto de sus compañeros estaban durmiendo. Bueno, en realidad no todos.

—Kaminari-kun, ¿no es un poco tarde para jugar? —preguntó Izuku, el cual estaba en pijama y solo había salido de su habitación para beber un poco de agua.

—¡Oh, Midoriya! ¡Justo a tiempo! —exclamó Denki con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un tercer mando—. ¡Únete a nosotros!

—¿E-Eh…? Pero mañana tenemos examen de Inglés a primera hora y…

—¡Vamos, solo una partida! —insistió el rubio obligándole a aceptar el mando.

Y así, los tres se disponían a iniciar aquel maravilloso juego, pero aún así faltaba una persona más.

—¿Qué mierda…? —murmuró Katsuki al asomarse por el salón y ver la pequeña reunión que había.

Todas las noches Bakugou esperaba a que todos fueran a dormir para ir al salón y ver en la televisión a saber qué. Se suponía que era tarde y todos debían estar dormidos, pero no era así.

—¡Bakugou! —llamó Kaminari con una gran sonrisa al ver a su candidato a cuarto jugador del videojuego—. ¡¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?!

—¡Y UNA MIERDA! —rechazó rotundamente mientras seguía de largo para disimular que solo se había levantado a comer algo.

Pero para Kaminari eso era un sí y ya había sacado un cuarto mando para Katsuki.

—Bueno… ¡Elijamos cada uno nuestro personaje! —siguió Denki con entusiasmo; le tenía bastantes esperanzas a aquel juego.

—Arquera Meka Gantodos, mago Tomás Turbado, caballero Laten Gofloja, soporte Koman Mikaka, asesino Tenmy Poya e ilusionista Mete Melatoda… —murmuraba Izuku al leer los nombres de los personajes disponibles—. ¿Cuál debería elegir…? —siguió mientras analizaba y pensaba en voz baja de manera perturbadora.

—¡Me pido al ilusionista! —exclamó Denki seleccionando a dicho personaje y fijándolo para sí—. Y que Bakugou sea el soporte… —añadió con una sonrisa y en un susurro mientras cogía el mando del chico explosivo y seleccionaba sin su permiso.

—Quiero la arquera —sentenció Shouto.

—Entonces yo elegiré a… ¡al caballero! —se decidió por fin el de cabello verde.

—¡Entonces empecemos! —añadió Kaminari realmente feliz y dando a comenzar partida.

Pero lo que ninguno se esperaba era que justo al iniciar, la consola sufrió cierto cortocircuito y comenzaron a ser absorbidos por la televisión.

Cuando Bakugou regresó de la cocina, vio que no había nadie pero que los mandos y la TV seguían encendidos.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, así que Katsuki se acercó para coger uno de los mandos y en apenas segundos fue también tragado.

 **[...]**

Un fuerte dolor de culo hizo despertar a Kaminari. Había caído de a saber cuántos metros de altura y ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para él.

—¿Pero qué…? —se quejaba mientras se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor, en el que pudo hallar a una joven de cabello bicolor tirada en el suelo… y que resultaba ser Todoroki.

—¿C-Chicos…? —inquirió Izuku acercándose hacia sus compañeros—. ¿Todoroki-kun y Kaminari-kun…? —señaló bastante horrorizado por lo que estaba viendo.

—¡¿Midoriya?! —se sobresaltó Denki al ver el aspecto de aquel joven.

—¡S-Sí!

—¡¿Por qué tienes barba?! —exclamó nuevamente el rubio mientras señalaba a Izuku.

—¡¿T-Tengo barba?!

—¡¿Y Todoroki por qué es una mujer?! —siguió Denki cambiando la dirección de su dedo hacia el joven, digo, la joven que seguía tumbada en el suelo y parecía estar tocándose los pechos con curiosidad.

El comentario del rubio no pasó desapercibido por Shouto y este se giró para ver a aquel tipo.

—¿Y tú por qué eres negro? —inquirió con su cara de póker.

—¿Eh?

Aquella información era algo que el cerebro de Denki no podía procesar.

Decidió mirarse sus brazos para comprobarlo y así fue; Kaminari Denki se había vuelto morenazo.

—¡¿Y yo por qué soy el negro?! —se quejó aterrorizado por lo que estaba pasando.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera seguir diciendo algo, cierta personita cayó del cielo, exactamente en la cara de Denki.

Era una niña pequeña que llevaba una mochila… y que tenía el pelo y el rostro de Bakugou.

Katsuki se había convertido en una loli.

 **[...]**


	2. Chapter 2

_Era una niña pequeña que llevaba una mochila… y que tenía el pelo y el rostro de Bakugou._

 _Katsuki se había convertido en una loli._

 **[...]**

Kaminari no pudo contener la risa, Midoriya parecía aterrorizado y Todoroki se veía ilusionado.

—¡¿DE QUÉ MIERDAS TE RÍES?! —gritó Bakugou al ver cómo Denki no dejaba de descojonarse.

—K-Kacchan… tu cuerpo —comentó Izuku nervioso y señalando a su amigo de la infancia.

De repente Katsuki sintió cómo unas manos lo cargaban por la cintura; Todoroki le estaba alzando como si fuese un perrito.

—Oh —murmuró Shouto con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos mientras contemplaba el nuevo aspecto de aquel rubio amargado.

—¡MUÉRETE BASTARDO! —gritaba Bakugou mientras se retorcía haciendo el esfuerzo en vano de soltarse; por algún motivo tenía la fuerza de una niña.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó —vacilaba Todoroki mientras acercaba a la loli hacia sus pechos.

 _"Siempre había querido probar esto."_

—¡SUÉLTAME O TE MATO! —seguía quejándose Katsuki con el rostro rojo al ser aprisionado por el par de melones de Shouto.

—Aún así… ¿por qué hemos acabado así? —trató Izuku de cambiar de tema mientras pensaba un porqué lógico a todo.

—No lo sé, ¡pero quiero volver a ser blanco! —se quejó Denki aún sin asimilar el nuevo color de su piel.

—Estamos dentro del videojuego —comentó Todoroki tranquilamente mientras jalaba suavemente de los mofletes a Bakugou.

—¡Eso es! —entró Midoriya en razón—. Todoroki-kun eligió la arquera y ahora es una, Kaminari-kun eligió al ilusionista y ahora tiene el aspecto de uno, Kacchan eligió a…

—¡Yo le elegí al soporte! —interrumpió el rubio morenazo con una sonrisa—. ¡Entonces por eso es una loli tsundere con mochila!

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —reclamó Katsuki cada vez más histérico por tener tal cuerpo.

—Y por eso yo soy el caballero… —finalizó Izuku mientras se tocaba la barba y observaba la espada que llevaba en la espalda.

—¿Y qué deberíamos hacer? —inquirió Shouto mientras volvía a ahogar a Bakugou entre sus pechos.

—No estoy demasiado seguro, pero… —murmuró el de cabello verde todavía pensativo.

—¡Ah, es fácil! —interrumpió el alegre rubio restándole importancia a todo y mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros—. ¡Es solo un juego!

Estaban en una profunda selva con lianas y un río, al cual Denki comenzó a acercarse para luego dar la espalda.

—¡Los juegos son mi especialidad, así que dejádmelo a…

Pero Kaminari no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir un profundo dolor en el culo.

—¡K-Kaminari-kun! —exclamó Izuku horrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Básicamente un cocodrilo había salido del río y se había comido su culo, haciendo que poco a poco Denki comenzase a desaparecer en cuadraditos pequeños.

—Acabamos de empezar y ya mataron al negro —murmuró Shouto para sí.

Pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un agudo sonido y el rubio morenazo volvió a caer del cielo, esta vez aplastando a la loli.

—¡Es porque soy negro, ¿verdad?! —fue lo primero que dijo asustado y sin darse cuenta que estaba encima de Bakugou, el cual intentaba moverse pero no podía; y eso le enfadaba más.

—Kaminari —comentó Todoroki dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto terrorífica—. Esa es mi loli —sentenció para en apenas segundos y por instinto sacar una flecha, coger su arco y disparar hacia Kaminari, dándole en el pecho.

Y así, volvió a desvanecerse en cuadraditos y a reaparecer cayendo del cielo.

—¡C-Chicos, esperad! —exclamó Midoriya al haber estado pensando y darse cuenta de cierto detalle—. ¡Kaminari-kun, déjame ver tu muñeca! —siguió acercándosele para mirar en ella y ver que solo había un corazón pequeñito de color rojo.

Izuku miró su propio brazo y vio que habían tres corazones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Denki, a lo que Izuku le respondió con solo mostrarle la comparación de ambos brazos.

Kaminari tardó poco tiempo en comprenderlo; después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo jugando al Mario Bros.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —retrocedió horrorizado para volver a mirarse el brazo—. ¡¿Me queda solo una vida?!

—Eso... parece —dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Shouto al sentir cómo Denki le miraba.

—¡Me disparaste una flecha y perdí una vida por tu culpa! —señaló el rubio morenazo.

—Fue sin querer.

—¡YA ME HARTÉ DE ESTA MIERDA! —se quejó Katsuki dispuesto a largarse de aquel lugar.

—¡K-Kacchan, espera! —exclamó Izuku dispuesto a seguir a aquella loli mochilera.

Y dicho y hecho, a saber cómo, Bakugou atravesó el bosque exitosamente y llevó a todos a la salida de este sin perderse.

—¿Y ahora…? —inquirió Denki al ver la bonita pradera en la que estaban.

De repente cierto sonido les llamó la atención; un niño negrito con sombrero y mochila había salido del suelo y les observaba con una sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenidos a Mepika Ungüebo! —saludó el niño alegremente—. ¡Veo que sois los elegidos para salvar a Mepika de las manos del sucio Meago Lapaja!

La aventura tan solo acababa de empezar.

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _¿Creéis que conseguirán pasarse el juego o creéis que valdrán verga—?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_—¡Bienvenidos a Mepika_ _Ungüebo_ _! —saludó el niño alegremente—. ¡Veo que sois los elegidos para salvar a Mepika de las manos del sucio_ _Meago_ _Lapaja!_

 _La aventura tan solo acababa de empezar._

 **[...]**

—¿Los elegidos…? —murmuró Izuku; por algún motivo aquello le hacía ilusión.

—¡El malvado Lapaja tiene planeado robar este huevo mágico! —agregó el guía sacando de su mochila una bolita carnosa—. ¡Para evitarlo tenéis que devolverla a la estatua que se halla más allá de la ciudad! —añadió señalando a lo lejos una montaña en la que había una estatua con forma de pene—. ¡Tenéis que ir ahí y colocar el huevo mágico en su sitio para que se active la magia de Mepika! ¡Así el malvado no podrá hacer nada!

—¿Y por qué Lapaja quiere este huevo? —inquirió Todoroki después de haber aceptado aquella bolita de carne y mientras la contemplaba con su cara de póker.

—¡Eso lo descubriréis más adelante! —respondió el enano—. ¡Bueno, me he de marchar! ¡Ha sido un placer conoceros, héroes!

—¡E-El placer es nuestro! —respondió Midoriya estrechando la mano de aquel niño.

—Midoriya, el negrito es un NPC —comentó Kaminari señalándolo con el pulgar.

—¡Arquera Meka Gantodos, caballero Laten Gofloja, soporte Koman Mikaka e ilusionista Mete Melatoda… os deseo la mejor de las suertes! ¡Espero que no perdáis todas vuestras vidas! —finalizó el niño para luego hacer un saludo alemán y desaparecer hundiéndose en el suelo.

—Espera… ¿qué pasa si pierdo todas mis vidas? —murmuró Denki nervioso al darse cuenta de que solo le quedaba una.

—¿Lo comprobamos? —incitó Shouto mientras sacaba una flecha.

—¡No, por favor! —gritó Denki y rápidamente se posicionó detrás de Izuku—. ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo! —siguió señalando a la inexpresiva arquera.

—Vaya puta mierda —chasqueó Katsuki la lengua mientras se sentaba y se quitaba la mochila—. ¿Y por qué cojones tengo que ser una jodida niña con mochila? —agregó con el ceño fruncido mientras abría dicha mochila para curiosear el contenido.

El rubio morenazo se quedó observando a Bakugou durante unos segundos para luego irse acercando y agacharse.

—Me pregunto si… —murmuró mientras observaba a la loli agresiva.

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver era como Kaminari levantaba la falda que llevaba Katsuki.

—¡Tiene braguitas! —exclamó sorprendido—. ¡Y no tiene pe…

—¡KAMINARI-KUN! —gritó Izuku al ver cómo Todoroki había sacado su arco y estaba a segundos de lanzar una flecha.

Denki se giró y vio toda su vida pasar por sus ojos. Los cerró fuertemente aceptando su destino, pero cuando los abrió no había ocurrido nada.

—¿Sigo vivo? —inquirió al notar que ninguna flecha le había dado.

—Kaminari-kun… —dijo el de cabello verde con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Cuál de todos… es el real?

Había un total de cinco rubios morenazos exactamente iguales y a un metro de distancia cada uno.

Kaminari podía multiplicarse.

—Casi —susurró Todoroki con frustración al haber fallado la flecha.

—¡YO TE MATO! —gritaba la loli mientras hacía el intento en vano de golpear a uno de los Kaminari, pero al no tener fuerza no afectaba en nada.

Katsuki estaba demasiado frustrado. No solo era una niña, sino que también tenía la fuerza de esta.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! —exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa y levantando un dedo al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido—. ¡Hemos adquirido las habilidades de nuestros personajes!

—¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —comentó Shouto mientras acariciaba su arco con flechas.

—Kaminari-kun, ¿cómo activaste tu habilidad? —preguntó Midoriya cada vez más interesado en el juego.

—Bueno, solo recuerdo que cerré muy fuerte los ojos… —respondió mientras hacía el mismo gesto de cerrarlos—, y luego los abrí…

Justo cuando hizo aquello mismo, sus clones habían desaparecido.

—¡Oh! ¡Es genial! —exclamó entusiasmado por una de sus habilidades.

—¿Debería de haber algo que nos muestre cuáles tenemos cada uno…? —inquirió Midoriya para sí mientras comenzaba a tocarse por todas las partes del cuerpo.

Cuando, por casualidad, se tocó la nalga derecha, una pantalla apareció en el aire y se pudo ver los datos del personaje que había escogido Izuku.

 **Caballero Laten** **Gofloja**

 _Habilidades:_

 _-Salto con espada_

 _-Giro con espada_

 _Ventajas:_

 _-Fuerza_

 _-Defensa_

 _Debilidades:_

 _Error 404 not_ _found_

—¡¿Por qué no tienes debilidades?! —se quejó el rubio morenazo.

—No lo sé… —respondió pensativo—. ¡Pero tenéis que tocaros la nalga derecha para ver vuestras habilidades!

—Bakugou, si quieres puedo ayudarte… —comentó Shouto dispuesto a tocarle la nalga a la loli.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA MIERDA! —replicó este tocándosela por sí mismo.

—Se intentó —murmuró la arquera para sí y se tocó también la derecha.

 **Arquera** **Meka** **Gantodos**

 _Habilidades:_

 _-Tiro con arco_

 _-Escalada_

 _-Visión a largo alcance_

 _Ventajas:_

 _-Precisión_

 _-Agilidad_

 _-Velocidad_

 _-Inteligencia_

 _Debilidades:_

 _-Fuerza_

 _-Defensa_

—¡Wow! —exclamó Denki al ver todo lo positivo que tenía Shouto.

 **Soporte** **Koman** **Mikaka**

 _Habilidades:_

 _-Sentido de la orientación de Dora la Exploradora_

 _-Bolsillo tamaño mochila de Doraemon_

 _-_ _Adorabilidad_

 _-Trampas_

 _Ventajas:_

 _-Inteligencia_

 _Debilidades:_

 _-Velocidad_

 _-Fuerza_

 _-Agilidad_

 _-Defensa_

—¡¿PERO QUÉ PUTA MIERDA ES ESTA?! —gritó Katsuki.

—¡Por eso Kacchan nos pudo guiar para salir del bosque con gran facilidad! —exclamó Izuku al recordar aquello.

—¿Bakugou adorable? ¡Eso es imposi…

Pero Denki se detuvo al sentir la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Todoroki.

 **Ilusionista Mete** **Melatoda**

 _Habilidades:_

 _-Invocación de cuervos_

 _-Invocación de clones_

 _-Robar_

 _Ventajas:_

 _-Velocidad_

 _Debilidades:_

 _-La policía_

 _-Defensa_

 _-Fuerza_

 _-Agilidad_

 _-Inteligencia_

—Espera, ¿a qué se refiere con "La policía"? —inquirió el morenazo no muy seguro de haberlo entendido.

—Sin comentarios —aplicó Shouto mirando hacia otro lado.

Y, así, ya cada uno sabiendo sus habilidades, estaban ahora sí que sí listos para comenzar su desastro… digo, su increíble aventura.

 **[...]**


	4. Chapter 4

—De acuerdo, ¿y ahora qué? —inquirió Kaminari.

Los cuatro poderosos jóvenes iban a comenzar su aventura para salvar a Mepika Ungüebo de las manos del malévolo Meago Lapaja.

Entre la buenorra arquera, el decidido caballero, el ilusionista morenazo y la loli gruñona iban a conseguir pasarse el juego.

O al menos esa era la intención.

—Hay que dejar el huevo en su sitio —confirmó Shouto inexpresivamente mientras observaba la bolita que tenía en mano.

—¿No será mejor que la guarde Kacchan…? —aconsejó Izuku—. Digo, él tiene una mochila bastante grande.

—¡Mochila, mochila!

—¿Qué mierda…? —murmuró Katsuki al oír una voz detrás de él.

—¿Q-Qué ha sido eso…? —agregó Midoriya algo sorprendido y estando alerta por si había alguien más entre ellos.

—Bakugou, tu mochila habla —sentenció Todoroki para luego acercarse por detrás y quitársela fácilmente.

—¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO, MIERDA! —se quejó al sentirse robado y sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

—¡Genial, veamos qué tiene dentro! —exclamó Denki con una sonrisa—. ¡Seguro que hay algo que puede ayudarnos!

Así fue como Todoroki y Kaminari se alejaron un poco para rebuscar dentro de la mochila de Bakugou mientras que este era retenido por Midoriya.

—¡SUÉLTAME, DEKU! —gritó al sentir las cálidas y grandes manos de su amigo de la infancia.

 _"Ah… Kacchan es pequeñito, suave y no tiene fuerza…"_

—¡Hay un mapa! —avisó el rubio morenazo con una sonrisa y sacando dicho objeto.

—¡Exacto!

De nuevo una voz desconocida llamó la atención de todos los chicos.

—¡Soy yo, el mapa! —exclamó el trozo de papel mientras flotaba y se acercaba hacia Katsuki—. ¡Pero solo Koman Mikaka puede leerme! —finalizó cayendo en manos de la loli amargada.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que Bakugou era el menos útil…! —agregó Kaminari tentando a la muerte.

—Cuando regresemos de esta puta mierda... —empezó Katsuki— TE MATARÉ.

—¡N-No te tengo miedo! —sentenció el rubio con una sonrisa señalando, algo nervioso, a la pequeña niña.

—Solo si regresamos —murmuró Todoroki con tranquilidad mientras señalaba detrás suyo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde había estado Shouto (porque básicamente había comenzado a correr en dirección opuesta), y pudieron ver cómo una tribu de niños pequeños con lanzas y subidos a motos se dirigían hacia ellos mientras gritaban.

—Midoriya, ¿esto significa peligro…? —inquirió Kaminari aterrado al notar que tenían que salir rápidamente de ahí.

—Kaminari-kun, ¡corre! —sentenció partiendo carrera también; eran demasiados enemigos.

Todoroki ya se había largado hacía un rato y a gran velocidad mientras sus pechos de balanceaban de un lado a otro.

 _"Sí que son pesados…"_

Por otro lado, Kaminari estaba huyendo como si le fuese la vida en ello. Su velocidad era tal que en pocos segundos alcanzó a Shouto.

—¡Vaya, sí que soy rápido! —exclamó admirando su gran velocidad.

 _"Es porque eres negro."_ Pensó Todoroki mientras seguía corriendo tranquilamente.

 _"Aunque… creo que me estoy olvidando de algo…"_

 **[...]**

—¡K-Kacchan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó Izuku al darse cuenta que Katsuki se había detenido y estaba encarando a los niños con lanzas en moto.

—¡VENID, MIERDA! ¡VENID SI TENÉIS HUEVOS! —exclamaba la loli mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a los enemigos con una sonrisa y abría sus brazos en posición ofensiva.

—¡K-Kacchan! —siguió con gran preocupación al ver cómo su amiguito de la infancia era atravesado fácilmente por una lanza.

—¡PUTO JUEGO DE MIERDA, PUTOS TODOS…

Justo en ese instante se desvaneció en cuadraditos y volvió a caer del cielo.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —declaró Izuku recibiendo a Katsuki en brazos al estilo princesa y comenzando a correr hacia donde Kaminari y Todoroki habían huido.

—¡NO TOQUES AHÍ, MIERDA! —volvió a quejarse Bakugou al sentir las manos del Deku en su trasero y en sus pechos planos.

—¡P-Perdón!

 **[...]**

—Supongo que ya estamos a salvo —comentó Denki estirándose alegremente.

Habían llegado a la punta de un precipicio y se hallaban sentados con gran tranquilidad. Porque no podía pasar nada malo en un precipicio, ¿no?

—¡C-Chicos! —la agitada voz de Izuku llamó la atención de ambos—. ¡Ya vienen! —siguió dejando ver cómo unos enanos en moto les perseguían.

—Oh —murmuró Shouto al ver a Katsuki en brazos de Izuku—. Ya recordé —prosiguió sacando su bonito arco de flechas y comenzando a disparar.

Sin querer (queriendo) una flecha dio a parar en la cabeza de Midoriya, desapareciendo en cuadraditos y dejando a Bakugou en el suelo, al cual nuevamente volvieron a atravesar con una lanza y se desvaneció para caer del cielo junto a Izuku.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, Todoroki?! —regañó Denki aterrorizado al ver lo que aquella arquera había provocado.

—Fallé, perdón —comentó con serenidad—. Supongo que solo podemos saltar —agregó girándose en dirección al precipicio.

—¡¿Estás demente?! —exclamó Kaminari cada vez más preocupado.

—Nos vemos —aplicó con un brillo en sus ojos para arrojarse en seguida al vacío.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Todoroki cayó del cielo… en la misma punta del precipicio, exactamente al lado de Denki.

—Vaya —comentó mientras contemplaba cómo todos los enemigos les acorralaban.

"Esto no estaba en mis planes."

—¡C-Chicos! ¡A Kacchan solo le queda una vida! —explicó Midoriya agitado mientras seguía cargando al histérico Bakugou y se juntaba con sus otros dos "aliados".

—¡Ah, como yo! —exclamó Kaminari con alegría.

—¡¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer?! —siguió Izuku mirando a los múltiples enemigos.

Los niñitos subidos en motos y con lanzas les tenían acorralados contra el precipicio.

—Este juego es una puta mierda —comentó Katsuki con ira.

—Creo que... ¿tenemos que luchar? —agregó Kaminari con dudas.

Pero justo en ese momento los niños atravesaron a Shouto con una lanza en la frente y a Izuku con otra lanza en la cabeza.

—Oye, retrasado —comentó Bakugou al ver lo que había sucedido.

—¿Sí…? —inquirió Denki comenzando a sudar.

—¿En qué dificultad pusiste este estúpido juego?

—Pues… ¡Obviamente en "Insane Ultra Hard"!

En unos pocos segundos Todoroki y Midoriya volvieron a caer del cielo.

—Me queda una vida —aclaró Shouto como si le importase lo más mínimo.

—A mí también… —siguió Izuku.

—¡Genial, los cuatro tenemos solo una! —añadió Kaminari—. ¡Moriremos juntos!

—Me cago en todos vuestros putos muertos.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Después de aquello, los niños motoristas atravesaron a los cuatro jóvenes con lanzas y desaparecieron.

 **GAME OVER**

 **[...]**

—¿Dónde… estamos? —se preguntó Midoriya mientras frotaba su nuca por cierto dolor y abría los ojos para ver una sala oscura.

—¡¿Seguimos vivos?! —preguntó Denki con gran ilusión.

—Me duele el culo —comentó Shouto extrañado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era porque estaba sentado en la cara de Katsuki.

—YXJOTJEBXJSMAJFDJTO —trató Bakugou de quejarse.

—¡Muy buenas, jóvenes! —una voz misteriosa les comenzó a hablar.

—¡¿Estamos vivos?! —interrumpió el rubio alegre.

—No —respondió nuevamente aquella voz—. Estáis muertos.

—Ah, mierda.

—Es la primera vez que un grupo que juega a este videojuego no consigue pasárselo. No puedo creer que hayáis muerto en tan solo cuatro capítulos. Sois realmente patéticos, siento vergüenza ajena —prosiguió la misteriosa voz—. Por eso he decidido hacer como si todo esto no hubiese pasado. Os reviviré y regresareis al juego nuevamente con tres vidas cada uno. Esta vez la dificultad está en fácil.

—¡¿Y por qué no simplemente nos dejas volver a casa?! —siguió reclamando Kaminari.

—¡Jajaja! Es que sino, no mola —aplicó con alegría—. ¡Y no os matéis entre vosotros! —finalizó mirando a Todoroki.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Shouto inexpresivamente al sentir las miradas en él.

Esta vez, sí que sí, iban a intentar pasarse el juego.

 **[...]**


	5. Chapter 5

_—Os_ _reviviré_ _y_ _regresaréis_ _al juego nuevamente con tres vidas cada uno. Esta vez la dificultad está en fácil… ¡Y no os matéis entre vosotros! —finalizó mirando a Todoroki._

 _—¿Qué? —inquirió Shouto inexpresivamente al sentir las miradas en él._

 _Esta vez, sí que sí, iban a intentar pasarse el juego._

 **[...]**

Una vez dicho aquello, los cuatro jóvenes valientes fueron enviados de vuelta al videojuego que tenían que superar; estaban justo en la zona donde los niños motoristas les habían atacado, es decir, los cuatro se hallaban en la punta del acantilado.

—De acuerdo —comentó Izuku tomándose en serio lo de ganar esta vez—. ¡Chicos, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y planear algo para poder derrotar a nuestros contrincantes!

—¡¿ME ESTÁS DANDO ÓRDENES?! —gritó Katsuki levantándose de manera amenazante y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo de la infancia.

—¡N-No es eso, Kacchan! —respondió nervioso y negando con ambas manos.

Kaminari se quedó contemplando con tranquilidad cómo una loli amargada tenía acobardado a un guerrero de gran tamaño.

—Midoriya, sabes que Bakugou no te puede hacer nada, ¿verdad? —introdujo Denki alegremente mientras se sentaba con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.

Izuku se quedó pensando durante unos segundos en aquella situación.

Katsuki tenía el tamaño de una niña inofensiva y débil que solo gritaba, en cambio él era un guerrero inmenso de armadura poderosa. Básicamente, era inmune a Bakugou.

Quizás, ya era hora de aprovechar el bug.

—K-Kacchan… —murmuró el de cabello verde con nervios mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él con ambas manos abiertas.

Una flecha que pasó cerca de su rostro bastó para que Izuku retrocediera rápidamente y se quedara inmóvil.

—Primera señal —advirtió Todoroki levantándose y acercándose hacia Bakugou para posicionarse a su lado.

Midoriya tragó saliva.

El lado positivo de todo era que Shouto había aprendido a no matar a sus aliados a la primera.

—¡Mierda, mierda! —maldijo Kaminari levantándose rápidamente y colocándose detrás de sus compañeros—. ¡Ya están aquí! —agregó señalando al ejército de niños motoristas que les había vuelto a rodear.

Era el momento de luchar. Ya no podían huir más ni quedarse de brazos cruzados.

 _"Pero… ¿qué deberíamos hacer…?"_ Pensaba Izuku colocándose a la defensiva y tratando de idear algo para vencer.

Había como treinta niños malévolos y ellos eran solo cuatro.

—Kaminari —murmuró Shouto con seriedad; al parecer, esta vez sí se lo iba a tomar en serio—. Duplica a tus negros —ordenó aún con la mirada fija a los objetivos.

—¡Hecho! —exclamó el rubio morenazo con una sonrisa algo más decidida.

 _"¡Cierto!"_ La idea que había dado Shouto era perfecta y ahora Izuku pudo idear cómo iniciar el ataque.

—Cuando Kaminari-kun comience llamando la atención de nuestros rivales, iré yo con mi giro de espada —informó el guerrero de barba verde—. Todoroki-kun se quedará atacando a distancia con sus flechas, y Kacchan… ¡Kacchan, te protegeremos! —finalizó mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia.

—¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO INÚTIL?!

Bakugou no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sin perder ni un solo segundo se dirigió con ira hacia los enemigos, posicionándose en el medio de todo y siendo el punto de atención.

—¡SOIS PUTOS Y FEOS! ¡OS MATARÉ! —gritó mirando fijamente a todos los niños con lanzas.

—¡K-Kacchan! —exclamó Izuku horrorizado por la posible muerte instantánea de la loli.

Pero, por algún motivo, no atacaron; ningún rival atravesó a Katsuki con alguna lanza y todos se mantenían mirándole.

Estaban embelesados.

Estaban absortos por su belleza.

—Espera un segundo… —murmuró Midoriya recordando las habilidades de todos sus compañeros—. ¡Es eso! —siguió dándose cuenta del porqué.

—¿Eh? —Kaminari no entendía nada.

—¡Una de las habilidades de Kacchan es la adorabilidad!

—¿Eso significa que están mirando a Bakugou con otras intenciones? —intervino Todoroki comenzando a enfadarse con los adversarios y dispuesto a iniciar el ataque.

—¡Sí, es nuestra oportunidad! —dio la señal Izuku para comenzar.

—¡Bien! —siguió Denki avanzando también.

Mientras los niños motoristas seguían sonrojados y contemplando al Bakugou amargado que les miraba con asco, Todoroki comenzó a disparar flechas con gran precisión, eliminando así a sus rivales.

—¡Demacia! —gritó Izuku de manera inconsciente y, con espada en mano, comenzó a girar a gran velocidad acercándose hacia los enemigos y dando a varios al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo derrotarlos así.

Kaminari solo se había multiplicado y, como Midoriya y Todoroki estaban haciendo todo el trabajo sucio, decidió sentarse a contemplar todo.

En pocos segundos ya no quedaba ningún niño motorista… bueno, sí. Quedaba un último enemigo que había comenzado a huir, pero al que Bakugou se había abalanzado y estaba ahora mismo ahorcando con sus propias manos.

—¡MUERE! —gritaba mientras seguía apretando las manos en el cuello de aquel pobre niño que al poco rato se desvaneció.

Habían conseguido ganar su primera batalla; era todo un logro.

—¡¿Lo conseguimos?! —exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa.

 _"Tú no hiciste nada."_ Pensaba Todoroki con tranquilidad mientras organizaba su arco de flechas.

—¡Podemos ganar! ¡Podemos pasarnos el juego! —dijo Izuku con alegría; realmente estaba emocionado.

 _—¡Oh!_ —una voz desconocida llamó la atención de los cuatro jóvenes, los cuales se giraron buscando hallar de dónde procedía.

—¡¿Aún queda otro?! —exclamó Midoriya poniéndose en alerta y sin bajar la guardia ante el posible ataque sorpresa.

Ya no escuchaban nada. Los cuatro estaban a la defensiva y quietos, tratando de visualizar lo que sea que estuviera acechándoles.

—¿No habrá sido nuestra imagina…

Pero Kaminari no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir cómo unas manos habían rodeado su cintura. Se sobresaltó con temor, pero al instante pudo escuchar cierta risa alegre que le era realmente conocida.

—¡Te pillé desprevenido! —rio mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes para luego dejarse ver y siendo ahora el centro de atención.

Era Kirishima.

 **[...]**


	6. Chapter 6

_—¿No habrá sido nuestra imagina…_

 _Pero Kaminari no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir cómo unas manos habían rodeado su cintura. Se sobresaltó con temor, pero al instante pudo escuchar cierta risa alegre que le era realmente conocida._

 _—¡Te pillé desprevenido! —rio mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes para luego dejarse ver y siendo ahora el centro de atención._

 _Era Kirishima._

 **[...]**

—¡¿Kirishima?! —exclamó totalmente sorprendido al ver la característica sonrisa del pelirrojo.

En pocos segundos la sorpresa de Kaminari se convirtió en felicidad y abrió la boca con una gran sonrisa y ciertas lágrimas de alegría.

—¡Estás aquí! —prosiguió abalanzándose a los brazos de Eijirou, el cual lo recibió con cariño.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Todoroki mientras colocaba cuidadosamente sus flechas.

—Ah, eso es una larga historia… —respondió con cierto nerviosismo y pasando una mano por su nuca.

 ** _[Flashback]_**

Ashido había comprado un videojuego de procedencia extraña y bastante sospechosa, así que había reunido a las primeras personas que vio en el pasillo para jugar con ellos.

—¡¿Estáis listos?! —exclamó la joven con alegría mientras ponía el juego.

—¡Sí! —respondieron Kirishima y Ochako con una sonrisa.

—¡Chicos, solo una partida! ¡Mañana hay clases y no podemos acostarnos muy tarde! —regañó Iida mientras hacía un gesto extraño con sus manos.

—Sí sí, lo que sea —aceptó la de cabello rosa mientras terminaba de preparar los mandos para jugar e introducía dicho juego—. ¡Elegid personajes!

—Asesino Tenmy Poya, hechicera Mastu Urbada, duende Soipen Dejo, curandero Lakiero Grande, recolectora Multiba Gina… —murmuraba Uraraka para sí mientras pensaba su opción—. ¡Me pido a Mastu!

—¡Yo seré el asesino! —agregó Eijirou cerrando un puño con ilusión.

Cada uno fijó a su personaje, pero Iida todavía se mantenía pensativo ante ello.

—¡Rápido! —se quejó Mina haciendo un puchero.

—¡Primero tengo que analizar las habilidades cuidadosamente para ver cuál es el personaje más útil que pueda…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ashido ya había seleccionado el duende para Tenya.

—¡Usarás a Soipen Dejo!

Dicho esto, y en apenas segundos, mágicamente fueron absorbidos por la pantalla y teletransportados al mundo del videojuego.

 ** _[Fin del Flashback]_**

—Algo así —dijo Kirishima después de recordar lo acontecido.

—Entonces… ¿dónde están Iida-kun, Uraraka-san y Ashido-san? —inquirió Midoriya con cierta preocupación.

Eijirou miró hacia otro lado con nerviosismo y sin decir nada.

—Seguro mataron a los inútiles —esbozó Bakugou con rabia mientras comenzaba a sacar unas cosas sospechosas de su mochila.

—No los mataron… —comentó el pelirrojo rascándose una mejilla—. Se mataron entre ellos —siguió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡¿E-Eh?! ¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Izuku aún sin creérselo.

Que Ashido hubiese hecho aquello no era raro, pero viniendo de Uraraka, de Kirishima y del mismísimo Iida era algo difícil de creer.

—Bueno… es que no sabíamos cómo funcionaba esto —comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo—, e Iida se suicidó múltiples veces intentando llenar un cubo con agua del río, pero fracasando por ser un duende, caer y ahogarse. Luego Uraraka fallaba todo el rato sus hechizos y mató a Ashido y, bueno, se mató a sí misma dejando caer una bola de fuego encima suya —agregó algo frustrado—. ¡No sabíamos que teníamos vidas! Y cuando desaparecieron todos me quedé solo.

—Entonces… ¿cuántas te quedan? —inquirió Kaminari con bastante preocupación.

—Una…

—¿Y cómo mierda es que sigues vivo? —agregó Bakugou mientras colocaba ciertas cosas en el suelo.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Ahora me veis…! —exclamó recuperando la alegría—. ¡Ahora no me veis! —siguió y desapareció por completo.

Kirishima se podía volver invisible.

 **Asesino Tenmy Poya**

 _Habilidades:_

 _-Invisibilidad_  
 _-Navajazo sorpresa_  
 _-Escalada con salto_

 _Ventajas:_

 _-Velocidad_  
 _-Agilidad_

 _Debilidades:_  
 _-Defensa_

—¡Genial! —exclamó Kaminari al ver cómo aquel pelirrojo podía desaparecer cuando quisiera—. Entonces… te vienes con nosotros, ¿verdad? —terminó con una sonrisa.

—¡Tus habilidades nos serán muy útiles! —agregó Midoriya al darse cuenta de que Kirishima tenía gran poder ofensivo.

Eijirou volvió a aparecer y sonrió ante aquello, dispuesto a unirse al grupo para poder finalizar el maldito juego.

Esta vez estaba en modo fácil y tenían a un miembro más en el equipo.

—Eh, retrasado —comentó Katsuki, llamando a Kaminari, después de haber colocado algunas cosas en el suelo—. Ven —ordenó mientras se ponía la mochila.

Denki, con dudas y cierta extrañeza por aquello, se acercó con tranquilidad hacia Bakugou.

—¿Qué es lo que…

Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada cuando sintió que había pisado algo.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue cómo una luz le rodeaba seguida de una explosión.

—¡K-Kacchan! —exclamó Midoriya al ver lo que había hecho su amigo de la infancia.

—Oh —comentó Todoroki con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos al ver la poderosa trampa de Katsuki.

—¡Has explotado a Kaminari! —agregó Kirishima horrorizado.

—Estas mierdas funcionan —sentenció la loli mientras sacaba otra trampa circular de su mochila.

A los pocos segundos Denki cayó del cielo y, por casualidades de la vida, justo encima de Kirishima.

—¡Ahora solo me quedan dos vidas! ¡Bakugou, por tu culpa fui el primero en morir! —se quejó mientras se levantaba levemente.

Cuando alzó su rostro pudo darse cuenta de que Eijirou estaba mirándole fijamente con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Kaminari… —comenzó el pelirrojo con nerviosismo, el cual contagió a Denki por estar mirándole a los ojos.

—Kirishima… —respondió en un tono bajo sin poder evitar sonrojarse por tener el rostro de aquel chico tan cerca de él.

—Kaminari, hay algo que me he estado preguntando… —siguió acercándosele cada vez más, haciendo que los nervios del rubio aumentasen—, ¿has muerto el primero porque eres negro?

—¡Kirishima! —se quejó totalmente afligido.

—¡Pero no me importa! —agregó el pelirrojo rápidamente con ciertos nervios—. ¡El color de piel no significa nada! —finalizó mirándole a los ojos con decisión y de manera varonil mientras sujetaba las manos del morenazo.

—Kirishima… —murmuró Kaminari con lágrimas de felicidad.

—Eh, inútiles —llamó Bakugou, el cual ya estaba de pie con su gran mochila—. Nos vamos —terminó mientras sacaba su mapa y avanzaba con Todoroki a su izquierda y Midoriya a su derecha.

Esta vez, la verdadera aventura contra el malísimo Mepika Ungüebo, iba a comenzar.

 **[...]**


	7. Chapter 7

_—Eh, inútiles —llamó Bakugou, el cual ya estaba de pie con su gran mochila—. Nos vamos —terminó mientras sacaba su mapa y avanzaba con Todoroki a su izquierda y Midoriya a su derecha._

 _Esta vez, la verdadera aventura contra el malísimo Meago Lapaja, iba a comenzar._

 **[...]**

—Y… ¿cuánto falta para llegar? —inquirió Kaminari con cierta curiosidad mientras caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Kirishima.

Llevaban un buen rato siguiendo a Katsuki, el cual no informaba sobre nada y seguía guiándose con el mapa y liderando a su equipo.

—¡Vamos chavales, ya queda poco! —exclamó el mapa mientras Bakugou lo apretaba con rabia—. ¡Ya se ve la ciudad!

Durante todo el camino no se habían encontrado con ningún malévolo rival, así que de momento solo debían seguir el recorrido hasta llegar a la montaña donde se hallaba la estatua a la que debían devolver el huevo mágico que guardaba Katsuki en su mochila.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Denki con una sonrisa al observar la inmensidad de la ciudad a la que habían llegado—. ¡Aquí hay de todo! —siguió observando los diversos puestos y tiendas que alegraban el ambiente.

—Centrémonos —comentó Shouto acercándose hacia Bakugou y cargándolo en sus hombros como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

—¡Buena idea, Todoroki-kun! —exclamó Izuku al darse cuenta de que lo que había la arquera beneficiaba al equipo.

—¡BÁJAME, MIERDA! —se quejó mientras comenzaba a golpear repetidamente y, con nula fuerza, la cabeza de Shouto.

—¡Kacchan, es para que no te pierdas! —respondió Midoriya con decisión—. ¡En la ciudad hay mucha gente, no sabemos qué podría pasar si nos separamos!

—Aunque no creo que perdamos de vista a una niña con una mochila tan grande… —murmuró Kaminari para sí.

—Entonces… solo debemos atravesar la ciudad, ¿verdad? —cambió de tema Kirishima con una sonrisa nerviosa e ignorando el escándalo que había montado Bakugou con sus gritos.

Gritos que, casualmente, habían llamado la atención de ciertos enemigos.

—¡Ahí están! ¡Ese grupo tiene el huevo mágico que activa la magia de Mepika! —se pudo escuchar cierto grito—. ¡El huevo pertenece a nuestro líder! ¡Id a por ellos!

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio y luego se giraron para ver cómo unos ocho duendes con navaja y cascos con pinchos se les acercaban a gran velocidad.

—Ah, maldición —murmuró Kaminari después de tragar saliva.

—¡Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí! —exclamó Midoriya—. ¡No podemos luchar en la ciudad, hay mucha gente!

—No. Sí que podemos —interrumpió Todoroki—. Bakugou, agárrate fuerte —ordenó para luego sacar su arco con flechas y mirar a los rivales.

Pero, lamentablemente, después de disparar repetidas flechas se dio cuenta de que era en vano. Los duendes las bloqueaban con sus casquitos y seguían acercándose cada vez más mientras afilaban las navajas.

—¡Todoroki, tenemos que irnos! —llamó Kirishima a lo lejos.

Izuku, Denki y Eijirou habían tomado la delantera para correr y atravesar la ciudad lo más rápido que pudieran.

—Está bien… —aceptó Shouto.

En pocos segundos, y debido a su gran velocidad, Todoroki alcanzó al resto de su equipo que ya había comenzado a correr (menos a Kaminari; su velocidad estaba a otro nivel).

—¡PUEDO CORRER POR MÍ MISMO, MIERDA! —gritaba Katsuki dando a entender que la arquera le bajase de su espalda.

—No quiero que te maten unos duendes a navajazos —respondió Shouto con serenidad.

El único que había comenzado a retrasarse era Izuku, el cual no destacaba demasiado por su velocidad; el resto de sus compañeros, excepto Bakugou, sí que poseían esa ventaja.

—¡Estamos perdiendo a Midoriya! —exclamó Eijirou al girarse y verle más atrás de lo normal.

—¡Está bien, chicos! ¡Seguid sin mí…!

Lo siguiente que vieron los demás al girarse, fue cómo un duende se abalanzaba encima del caballero y clavaba su navaja en el cuello de Izuku, dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre para que, después, Midoriya se desvaneciera para caer del cielo.

—Puto Deku. Eso le pasa por lento —comentó Bakugou mientras se aferraba al cuello de Todoroki.

—¡Chicos, creo que lo mejor sería luchar ya! —exclamó Kirishima deteniéndose cerca de la salida de la ciudad.

—Midoriya caerá en cualquier momen…

Pero Todoroki no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir un fuerte peso encima de él, que luego se desvaneció junto a Katsuki.

Izuku había caído encima de Bakugou y, tratando de aferrarse, le sujetó por la mochila y le tiró al suelo donde cayó, exactamente, encima de él.

Ahora Shouto estaba observando, sin ningún brillo en sus ojos, cómo Midoriya estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Katsuki. Cabe decir que, además, Izuku tenía una mano puesta en el pecho izquierdo de la niña rabiosa.

—Midoriya… —murmuró Shouto con un tono escalofriante.

—Deku… —agregó Katsuki con una mirada terrorífica.

—¡P-Perdón…!

Pero durante ese tiempo los tres habían olvidado por completo la presencia de los duendes que, ahora, estaban rodeándoles.

Kirishima apretó un puño y cerró los ojos con lágrimas masculinas.

—¡Nunca os olvidaré! —exclamó el pelirrojo para después seguir corriendo y salir del todo de la ciudad.

Básicamente, los ocho duendes se habían abalanzado encima de la arquera, el caballero y la loli. Después, les habían apuñalado repetidas veces, convirtiendo toda esa zona en un gran charco de sangre y haciendo que Todoroki y Bakugou perdieran una primer vida y que a Izuku solo le quedara una.

Para suerte de los chicos, cayeron justo al lado de Eijirou y a cierta distancia de los duendes que, todavía, no se rendían en perseguirles.

—¡Son demasiado persistentes! —exclamó Kirishima sacando sus propias navajas y dispuesto a encararlos ahora que estaban en un lugar más amplio.

—Bakugou, tus trampas —comentó Todoroki.

—Ya lo sé, mierda —respondió Katsuki chasqueando la lengua y quitándose la mochila para sacar unas diez de ellas.

A continuación, las colocó alrededor de su equipo y a cierta distancia, y se sentó tranquilamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estará bien…? —inquirió Midoriya sacando su espada y alerta a cualquier problema que surgiera.

A los pocos segundos, visualizaron a los duendes acercarse frenéticamente, pero cuando pisaron aquellas trampas, explotaron con tal facilidad que Kirishima y Midoriya se quedaron con la boca levemente abierta.

—Bakugou… —comenzó Eijirou.

—Kacchan… es bastante poderoso… —completó Izuku.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡¿Lo dudabas?! —gritó girándose para verles.

—Yo no —respondió Shouto arrodillándose y sosteniendo de la mano a Katsuki con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Wow! ¡Menuda masacre! —cierta voz llamó la atención de los cuatro chicos.

Denki se estaba comiendo tranquilamente una manzana.

—¡Kaminari! —exclamó Kirishima con preocupación—. ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —inquirió después de suspirar.

—Es que erais muy lentos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y esa manzana…? —agregó Izuku señalándola.

—Ah, la robé de un puesto de frutas mientras huíamos —agregó sin importancia.

Bakugou, sin saber por qué, se había acercado hacia el morenazo rubio y le estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¡KAMINARI, NO ROBES, MIERDA! —gritó de manera inconsciente.

Kirishima, Midoriya y Todoroki se quedaron en silencio al escuchar aquello.

—¿Eh...? —inquirió Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Quieres un poco? —agregó ofreciéndole la manzana mordida.

Lo único bueno de aquello era que habían conseguido derrotar a otros poderosos rivales.

 **[...]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Arquera** **Meka** **Gantodos**

 _Habilidades_ :

-Tiro con arco  
-Escalada  
-Visión a largo alcance

 **Ilusionista Mete** **Melatoda**

 _Habilidades_ :

-Invocación de cuervos  
-Invocación de clones  
-Robar

 **Asesino Tenmy Poya**

 _Habilidades_ :

-Invisibilidad  
-Navajazo sorpresa  
-Escalada con salto

 **[...]**

El grupo de cinco seguía avanzando en su aventura para regresar el huevo que le faltaba a la estatua y evitar que el malvado Meago Lapaja hiciera de las suyas.

—¿Cuánto falta? —inquirió Denki mientras atravesaban una senda bastante larga.

Bakugou seguía liderándoles con su mapa, así que de momento habían conseguido evadir problemas. Pero, llegados a cierto punto, Katsuki se detuvo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kacchan? —inquirió Midoriya con preocupación.

La loli explosiva se limitó a señalar lo que ocurría debajo de la colina a la que habían subido.

Todos avanzaron y, lentamente, se acercaron para poder visualizar cómo un ejército de mapaches voladores con metralleta rodeaban toda la zona.

—Este es el único camino, mierda —espetó Katsuki frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —inquirió Kirishima.

—¿Los mapaches arañan? —preguntó Denki.

—También se pueden comer tus huevos —respondió Todoroki inexpresivamente.

—Tenemos que planear algo… —agregó Izuku pensativo.

—¡Hay como cuarenta mapaches voladores, si vamos ahí no saldremos con vida! —se quejó Kaminari con nerviosismo.

—Kaminari-kun tiene razón… no podemos arriesgarnos demasiado —respondió Midoriya—. A Kacchan, Todoroki-kun y Kaminari-kun solo les queda dos vidas, y a Kirishima-kun y a mí solo una…

—¡Me quedarían tres de no ser porque Bakugou me explotó! —reclamó el rubio morenazo señalando a la niña.

—Eras el sujeto de prueba —defendió Shouto.

—Aún así… ¿No sería mejor no acercarnos demasiado? —cambió de tema el asesino pelirrojo—. Digo, ¡tienen metralletas! —exclamó volviendo a observar a los pequeños animalitos.

—Cierto… Y, encima, Kacchan no puede usar sus trampas ya que son voladores y no las pisarán… —murmuró Izuku tratando de buscar cualquier cosa que les beneficiara.

—¿Y tus putas flechas? —comentó Bakugou mirando a la arquera.

—Podría intentarlo —aceptó Todoroki con un brillo en sus ojos y sacando su arco.

—¡Espera! —interrumpió Midoriya rápidamente—. Son cuarenta mapaches y pueden volar. Necesitamos algo más.

Los cinco jóvenes se quedaron pensativos ante ello, hasta que a Eijirou se le ocurrió cierta cosa.

—Yo… podría distraerlos. Ya sabéis, puedo hacerme invisible.

—¡Ni hablar! —interrumpió Kaminari rápidamente—. ¡Te queda solo una vida, Kirishima! —reclamó jalando al pelirrojo del brazo y aferrándose a él.

—¡Pero puedo huir! ¡Tranquilo, estaré bien! —respondió mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

—¡Que Bakugou sea el que los distraiga con su adorabilidad! —prosiguió Denki tratando de evitar aquello y señalando a la niña con mochila.

—No creo que funcione en mapaches… y no podemos arriesgarnos —respondió Todoroki colocándose delante de Katsuki.

—Entonces… —siguió Kaminari tratando de pensar—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Yo usaré a mis clones para la distracción!

—Bien. Entonces tú y Kirishima seréis quienes los distraeréis —dijo Shouto con tranquilidad.

El rubio morenazo frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar eso y puso un pequeño puchero. Se suponía que lo hacía para que el pelirrojo no tuviera que arriesgarse, pero al final no había otra alternativa.

—De acuerdo —siguió Todoroki tomando, esta vez, el liderazgo del plan—. Kirishima y Kaminari distraeran a los mapaches voladores por la izquierda y, yo, a lo lejos, dispararé mis flechas para ir eliminándolos. Mientras tanto, Midoriya irá por la derecha y se llevará a Bakugou con él para estar a salvo.

—¡S-Sí! —aceptó Izuku mientras se iba acercando disimuladamente a Katsuki.

—Me parece bien —comentó Kirishima con una sonrisa y cerrando y alzando un puño con decisión.

—¿Por qué mierda tengo que ir con el puto Deku? —inquirió la niña mientras fruncía cada vez más el ceño, sobre todo cuando sintió como unas manos lo cargaban con facilidad.

—¡N-No te preocupes, Kacchan! ¡Te protegeré! —exclamó Izuku cargando a Bakugou en su espalda.

—¡BÁJAME, PUTO! —se quejaba al sentir las grandes y musculosas manos de su amigo de la infancia.

—Midoriya… —comenzó Shouto antes de comenzar el plan—. Más te vale no tocar donde no debes —espetó dirigiéndole cierta mirada un tanto aterradora.

—¡S-Sí! —aceptó con nerviosismo—. Bueno… ¡Vámonos, Kacchan! —finalizó llevándose a la niña y yendo por la derecha.

Por la izquierda, Kirishima y Kaminari se estaban adelantando para ir llamando la atención de los mapaches. Mientras, Todoroki se situaría a la distancia para poder disparar a gusto.

—De acuerdo… ¡Hagámoslo, Kaminari! —animó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras activaba su habilidad para volverse invisible.

—¡Bien! —exclamó el rubio morenazo cerrando los ojos fuertemente y abriéndolos, consiguiendo multiplicarse e invocar a cinco negros más—. ¡A por ellos!

Así, se dio inicio a la legendaria batalla contra los mapaches voladores, los cuales se percataron de la presencia de los múltiples morenazos que se acercaban velozmente, por lo que comenzaron a apuntarles con las metralletas y a disparar por todos lados.

Kaminari avanzaba por detrás teniendo cuidado de utilizar bien a sus copias como escudo y volviendo a multiplicarlas cada vez que eran disparadas y asesinadas por los animales voladores; mientras tanto, Kirishima se movía con agilidad entre los enemigos para, cuando veía a un mapache en solitario, saltar sobre él y utilizar su navajazo sorpresa acabando así con él; el único defecto de aquello era que, cuando tenía que usar sus navajas para atacar, Kirishima se veía obligado a desactivar su invisibilidad. Solo después de matar a un mapache con metralleta y caer al suelo, podía volver a activar dicha habilidad.

A lo lejos, y aprovechando que todos los mapaches estaban completamente distraídos, Todoroki se hallaba disparando y dando con gran precisión a los enemigos, logrando eliminar rápidamente a la mayoría.

—¡¿Cómo lo llevas, Kirishima?! —inquirió el rubio en voz alta al ver que Eijirou estaba algo lejos de él.

—¡Bien, no te preocupes! —respondió después de conseguir atravesar con sus navajas a otro mapache—. ¡Ya quedan menos…! —agregó con una sonrisa y girándose para buscar a Kaminari con la mirada.

Pero fue cuestión de segundos que el pelirrojo comenzase a sentir un profundo dolor en la espalda.

El detalle de haber caído después de matar a un mapache y no haberse vuelto invisible al instante por tratar de hallar a Denki, fue algo que no pasó desapercibido por el jefe que lideraba a todos aquellos animales voladores, el cual, al ver la oportunidad, disparó repetidas veces con la metralleta y por detrás a Kirishima.

De todas formas, aquel mapache no duró demasiado ya que en apenas segundos Todoroki le atravesó una flecha, haciéndole caer; ya solo quedaban uno o dos mapaches de los cuales Shouto también se encargó.

—¿Kirishima...? —inquirió Kaminari con dudas al ver cómo su amigo pelirrojo se encontraba de pie, sin moverse y con una leve sonrisa; parecía estar mordiéndose el labio inferior para controlar el dolor—. ¿Ocurre algo…? —siguió mientras se acercaba lentamente y con ciertas dudas—. ¡Todoroki ya los ha matado a todos! ¡Hemos ganado! —agregó recuperando la sonrisa y empezando a correr hacia Eijirou.

—Eh… S-Sí... —respondió mirándole con bastante dolor y una nerviosa sonrisa—. ¡G-Ge…

Pero el pelirrojo no consiguió terminar de hablar debido a que, en aquel instante, empezó a toser hasta el punto de escupir sangre. A continuación, comenzó a perder el equilibrio y se dejó caer de costado al suelo.

—¿Kirishima...?

Kaminari abrió los ojos atónito mientras observaba el cuerpo de Kirishima tirado en el suelo, pudiendo verse la espalda del pelirrojo llena de perforaciones y sangre.

 **[...]**


	9. Chapter 9

_Aquel pelirrojo no consiguió terminar de hablar debido a que, en aquel instante, empezó a toser hasta el punto de escupir sangre. A continuación, comenzó a perder el equilibrio y se dejó caer de costado al suelo._

 _—¿Kirishima...?_

 _Kaminari abrió los ojos atónito mientras observaba el cuerpo de Kirishima tirado en el suelo, pudiendo verse la espalda del pelirrojo llena de perforaciones y sangre._

 **[...]**

—¡Kirishima! —gritó aterrado ante lo que estaba viendo; poco a poco, Eijirou se iba desvaneciendo mientras hacía el esfuerzo en vano de incorporarse.

Todos los enemigos ya habían sido eliminados gracias a Todoroki, el cual pudo ver a la perfección, gracias a su visión de largo alcance, lo que estaba ocurriendo en mitad del campo en el que yacía Kirishima en el suelo.

Guardó su arco y se dirigió rápidamente a aquel lugar; la última vida que le quedaba al pelirrojo estaba desapareciendo junto a él.

—¡Kirishima, resiste! —exclamaba Denki desesperado y ayudando a Eijirou a incorporarse entre sus brazos—. Por favor… —rogó mirándole a los ojos y sin poder evitar soltar unas lágrimas al ver cómo el pelirrojo estaba a pocos segundos de desaparecer por completo.

—Es demasiado tarde —sentenció Shouto cerrando los ojos y dándose cuenta de que hicieran lo que hicieran, sería en vano.

El dolor en el pecho que sintió Kaminari al ver cómo Kirishima se limitaba a sonreírle con tristeza, le hizo actuar por instinto y romper la poca distancia entre ambos; Denki se había inclinado lo suficiente para poder besar a Eijirou por última vez.

Ambos cerraron los ojos tratando de disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Mientras tanto, la arquera de cabello bicolor se hallaba bastante sorprendida al contemplar cierto detalle.

—Kaminari, Kirishima —llamó con cara de póker al ver que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero le ignoraron prosiguiendo con aquel beso pasional aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Kaminari —volvió a llamar acercándose tranquilamente—. Mira tu mano —ordenó—. Al parecer, con el beso le has transferido una vida a Kirishima.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al escuchar aquello y se separaron lentamente todavía algo ruborizados. A continuación, el rubio morenazo levantó su mano y miró en su muñeca, pudiendo ver claramente que ahora solo tenía una vida.

—Eso significa que… —comenzó Denki empezando a sentir cada vez más felicidad.

Eijirou se incorporó lo suficiente para sentarse y comenzar a tocar su espalda, la cual ya no tenía ninguna perforación de metralleta.

—Kaminari… —inició el pelirrojo mirándole a los ojos—. ¡Me has salvado la vida, gracias! —exclamó mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes y atrayendo al rubio hacia sí para poder abrazarle fuertemente.

Denki correspondió aquel abrazo sonriendo también al saber que Kirishima permanecería a su lado por más tiempo; en aquellos momentos, lo que menos les importaba era que ambos tenían una sola vida al igual que Izuku.

 _"Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con Bakugou…"_ Pensaba Todoroki al observar aquel cursi momento entre el pelirrojo y el rubio.

—Bakugou y Midoriya tienen que estar esperándonos —interrumpió la arquera después de haberles dejado unos minutos disfrutar del momento.

—Ah, cierto... —reaccionó Kaminari separándose lentamente de Kirishima y sonriéndole otra vez más a la hora de levantarse.

—Kaminari —llamó Eijirou con gran felicidad—. ¡Ser negro también te sienta bien! —admitió ya de pie, sin ninguna malicia, con gran sinceridad y rodeando con el brazo a su gran amigo.

Denki no supo cómo tomarse aquello, así que solo volvió a sonreírle.

 **[...]**

—¡MIERDA, SÍ QUE SOIS LENTOS! —se pudo oír el grito de la niña pequeña con mochila al verles llegar tranquilamente.

—¿Ha salido todo bien…? —inquirió Midoriya.

—Digamos que sí —respondió Todoroki con serenidad.

Una vez juntos de nuevo, el grupo de dispuso a proseguir su camino para salvar a Mepika Ungüebo. Poco a poco, habían comenzado a ver con claridad la montaña en la que se hallaba una estatua con forma de pene.

—¡Es esa! —exclamó Kaminari señalándola.

—Solo tenemos que atravesar ese laberinto para llegar a la montaña… —comentó Midoriya al ver lo que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—Pero hay demasiados guardias —agregó Kirishima.

—Y todos son hombres musculosos —completó Todoroki.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos para, luego, girarse y mirar a Katsuki.

—¿Qué? —inquirió mirándoles mal y frunciendo el ceño.

—Bakugou, tu adorabilidad —informó Shouto acercándosele, arrodillándose y sujetándole de las manos.

—¡Kacchan, todo depende de ti! —agregó Izuku con decisión.

La niña con mochila se quedó pensativa con los ojos cerrados y el rostro bastante amargado, hasta que decidió abrirlos y soltarse de Todoroki para avanzar.

—¡BIEN! ¡SE VAN A CAGAR! —exclamó crujiéndose las manos y mirando a los hombres que se hallaban a unos veinte metros.

Bakugou estaba dispuesto a liderar a los inútiles de su equipo y destruir a los guardias del laberinto usando su habilidad más poderosa.

La adorabilidad.

 **[...]**

 _ **Soporte Koman Mikaka**_

 _Habilidades_ :

 _-Sentido de la orientación de Dora la Exploradora_  
 _-Bolsillo tamaño mochila de Doraemon_  
 _-Adorabilidad_  
 _-Trampas_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bakugou estaba dispuesto a liderar a los inútiles de su equipo y destruir a los guardias del laberinto usando su habilidad más poderosa:_

 _La_ _adorabilidad_ _._

 **[...]**

La montaña en la estaba la estatua a la que debían colocar un huevo, se hallaba cruzando el laberinto cuya entrada vigilaban una decena de hombres musculosos.

Bakugou era indicado; solo él podía derrotarlos utilizando una poderosa habilidad.

—¡Eh, bastardos! —exclamó posicionándose al frente de ellos y mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.

La niña con mochila no pasó desapercibida, pero los hombres, cuando quisieron acercarse, se vieron embelesados por tal belleza y múltiples pensamientos ilegales pasaron por su mente.

—¡Ahora, Todoroki-kun! —se pudo oír la voz de Izuku.

A continuación, la decena de señores fueron atravesados por flechas y derrotados en pocos segundos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Denki acercándose a Katsuki junto a Kirishima, Midoriya y Shouto.

—¡Ha sido bastante fácil! ¡Buena, Bakugou, Todoroki! —comentó el asesino pelirrojo.

—Ahora… tenemos que atravesar este laberinto —siguió Izuku no muy convencido.

Solo había una entrada que llevaba a un pasadizo rodeado de altos arbustos que arruinaban la visión.

Ninguno sabía qué tan difícil sería salir del laberinto, pero algo estaba claro; no tenían que separarse.

De lo contrario, a saber si podrían volver a verse.

—Antes de todo… quiero probar una cosa —siguió Midoriya mientras sacaba su larga y gruesa espada.

Se acercó al primer arbusto que vio e intentó cortarlo, pero fue en vano.

Aquellas plantas eran como hologramas físicos imposibles de atravesar o destruir.

Básicamente, no tenían otra opción que buscar una salida entrando en el laberinto.

—¡ESTO ES FÁCIL, MIERDA! —intervino Katsuki sacando su mapa.

Pero, para su sorpresa, aquel objeto se había vuelto negro por completo.

Una vez pisaban dentro del laberinto, la ubicación que proporcionaba el mapa se veía anulada.

—¿Pero qué mierda es esta…?

—Por lo visto, tendremos que cruzarlo —comentó Kirishima pasando una mano por su nuca.

—¡Chicos! Pase lo que pase… ¡No debemos separarnos! —aplicó el guerrero con ciertos nervios.

Y, así, juntos, entraron al laberinto y fueron atravesando los diferentes pasillos que veían, dudando qué camino elegir cada vez que veían una esquina con dos posibles salidas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así…? —inquirió Kaminari empezando a aburrirse de estar en silencio y caminando sin rumbo.

—¡Tranquilo, seguro que ya falta poco! —animó Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba… y no hallaban ninguna salida.

El laberinto, poco a poco, estaba empezando a desesperarles.

Sin poder ver nada más excepto altos arbustos y estrechos caminos, algunos comenzaron a sentir cierto temor.

—Midoriya —llamó Todoroki deteniéndose con terror en sus ojos.

Kirishima, Kaminari e Izuku se giraron para ver a la arquera de cabello bicolor y notaron que estaba un poco rara.

—¿Qué ocurre…?

—Bakugou ha desaparecido —respondió comenzando a sudar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kacchan se ha perdido?! —exclamó horrorizado y comenzando a preocuparse.

—No sé en qué momento… pero cuando me giré, ya no estaba —siguió Shouto sintiendo angustia.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, cierta niña con mochila se hallaba caminando sin rumbo por el laberinto y maldiciendo en voz baja.

—Malditos bastardos… —murmuró con el ceño fruncido—. Se han perdido…

—¡Hola!

Una voz por detrás hizo que Katsuki se girase rápidamente.

—¡Hola, soy Chucky! ¿Quieres jugar?

Un muñeco pelirrojo, con tirantes y un cuchillo en mano se encontraba mirando a Bakugou detenidamente.

—Ah… solo es un puto muñeco —maldijo chasqueando la lengua y dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Pero de repente sintió unos veloces pasos detrás de sí y volvió a darse la vuelta…

Aunque fue demasiado tarde.

Aquel muñeco se le había abalanzado y le había atravesado el estómago con el cuchillo mientras le miraba con odio y una sádica sonrisa.

—Adiós, putita —comentó Chucky mientras estrujaba más fuerte el arma y Bakugou comenzaba a desaparecer en cuadraditos, perdiendo una vida de las dos que le quedaba.

 **[...]**

—¡Kacchan!

—¡Bakugou!

—¡¿Dónde te has metido?!

Kirishima, Kaminari, Todoroki y Midoriya se hallaban dando gritos tratando de localizar a Katsuki, pero no funcionaba.

Habían perdido por completo su rastro.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos…? —inquirió Denki después de suspirar.

Pero, de repente, un característico ruido proveniente de atrás hizo que los cuatro jóvenes se girasen.

Un hombre con una máscara blanca y una motosierra en la mano se encontraba mirándoles.

—No me jodas… —murmuró Kaminari con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Es Jason.

—Creo que deberíamos huir —comentó Shouto con serenidad al ver cómo aquel señor se iba acercando.

Y eso hicieron.

Sin mirar atrás, siguieron a Denki por donde corría sin rumbo y aterrados al sentir cada vez más cerca el ruido de la motosierra.

—¡Ahora que lo pienso! —exclamaba Kaminari al recordar cierto detalle—. ¡En el cartel de la entrada me pareció leer _"Laberinto del terror"_!

—¡E-Eso explica muchas cosas! —respondió Izuku.

 **[...]**

A Katsuki solo le quedaba una vida y, ahora, había caído nuevamente del cielo y se volvía a encontrar frente a frente con Chucky.

—Hola de nuevo, perra —comentó el muñeco mientras movía su preciado cuchillo.

—¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO?!

Bakugou tenía que controlar la situación.

Aquel muñeco era demasiado rápido, así que solo había una única alternativa.

—¡Hola y adiós! —finalizó Chucky corriendo frenéticamente hacia Katsuki para apuñalarle otra vez más.

Pero, sorpresivamente, el muñeco se detuvo cuando la niña con mochila le dirigió una fija mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, mierda —comentó al saber que Bakugou estaba usando una de sus habilidades—. Para ser ilegal, sí que estás buena. Te haría mil hijos en este mismo instante.

—¡MUÉRETE, MIERDA!

La adorabilidad de Katsuki servía para todo tipo de situaciones.

—Y, ahora… —siguió la niña amargada, acercándosele y quitándole el cuchillo—. Dime dónde está la puta salida.

 **[...]**


	11. Chapter 11

El muñeco diabólico había caído en los encantos de Bakugou y no podía negarse ante sus peticiones.

Por lo tanto, Katsuki se encontraba siguiendo a Chucky, el cual se dirigía hacia la salida del laberinto.

—¿Me dejarás ver tus bragas? —inquirió el muñeco girando levemente la cabeza—. Me pones mucho.

—¡CALLA Y CAMINA!

—Oh, sí —accedió ante la voz de aquella niña rubia—. Grítame más —murmuró para sí.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Que podríamos intentarlo —prosiguió el pequeño muñeco—. Eres una niña y yo un muñeco. La tengo pequeña, no te dolerá. Es más, lo disfrutarás. ¿Qué me dices?

 **[...]**

—¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! —exclamó Kirishima mientras seguían huyendo del hombre de la motosierra.

Midoriya estaba tratando de pensar en algo para escapar con vida de esa situación.

Si lo que Kaminari dijo era cierto y, por lo tanto, estaban en un laberinto del terror, eso significaba que las posibilidades de encontrarse con otros asesinos eran bastante altas.

 _"Vamos, piensa…"_

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó el caballero con barba verde—. ¡Kaminari-kun, utiliza tu multiplicación de negros! ¡Los usaremos de distracción!

—¡¿Quieres que sacrifique a mis negros?! —respondió el rubio.

—¡Kaminari, por favor! —pidió Eijirou, a lo que Denki no pudo negarse.

—¡Está bien!

 _"Necesitamos ganar tiempo…"_ Pensaba Izuku tratando de hallar una manera de perder de vista a aquel hombre.

Denki, siguiendo lo planeado, cerró los ojos y se multiplicó, haciendo que sus cuatro negros restantes se dirigieran hacia el asesino de la motosierra.

—¡Todoroki-kun, ahora! —exclamó Midoriya deteniéndose.

Shouto aprovechó que Jason estaba cortando por la mitad a los clones de Kaminari y optó por disparar diversas flechas a las zonas descubiertas del hombre.

Pero, al parecer, no le hacían absolutamente nada de daño.

—No funciona —comentó la arquera.

—¡Entonces larguémonos! —exclamó Denki con nerviosismo y sufriendo al ver a sus copias siendo asesinadas.

 **[...]**

—Ahí está —dijo el muñeco señalando la salida del laberinto—. Bueno… ¿me devuelves mi cuchillo? Es nuevo.

—Vete a la mierda —comentó la niña con mochila antes de largarse.

—Te haces la difícil… Me gusta.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Katsuki había soportado suficiente; era hora de deshacerse de aquel molesto muñeco.

Se detuvo y sacó de su mochila un montón de trampas explosivas que fue colocando en el suelo. A continuación, se alejó lo suficiente en dirección a la salida y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Chucky a los ojos.

—Acércate pequeña mierda.

—Espera, espera, podemos llegar a un acuerdo —respondió el muñeco sin poder negarse a avanzar y siendo consciente de lo que le esperaba—. No seas tan hija de puta.

—Muere.

En cuestión de segundos el muñeco se vio obligado a pisar las diversas trampas y explotó en pedazos.

—Y ahora… —murmuró Katsuki para sí mientras colocaba trampas a los lados, para evitar ser pisadas, desde la salida—. A por esos bastardos —finalizó aplicando la de Hansel y Gretel y regresando al laberinto.

 **[...]**

A pesar de que Izuku, Shouto, Eijirou y Denki habían conseguido perder de vista al asesino de la motosierra, hubo algo que hizo que Kaminari se detuviera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el pelirrojo al verle mirar con una sonrisa nerviosa cierto lugar.

Una mujer con el cabello largo y negro y vestida de blanco les observaba detenidamente.

—Midoriya… —comenzó Denki bastante aterrado—. ¿Qué procede?

Nuevamente, al ver cómo aquella mujer se les iba acercando, dieron media vuelta y volvieron a huir por otra dirección para hacer todo lo posible por salir vivos del laberinto.

 _"¡Tenemos que encontrar una manera de hallar la salida!"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras corría junto a sus compañeros.

 _"No podemos seguir así…"_

—Acabo de ver una de las trampas de Bakugou —comentó Shouto al localizarla en el cruce de una esquina gracias a su visión a largo alcance.

—¡¿Kacchan estará cerca?! —comentó Midoriya con una sonrisa y felicidad al pensar que su amigo de la infancia estaría a pocos metros.

Y, para suerte suya, cuando giraron pudieron observar a una niña con mochila agachándose y colocando trampas.

—¡Bakugou! —exclamaron Kaminari y Kirishima mientras seguían dirigiéndose rápido hacia él.

Katsuki se giró y los observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí que habéis tardado, bastardos —sentenció dispuesto a girarse y guiar a sus estúpidos compañeros—. Seguidme, mierda.

Gracias a las trampas que había colocado como guía, Katsuki consiguió llevar fácilmente a la salida a los inútiles de su equipo.

—¡¿Esa es la salida?! —exclamó Denki con una gran sonrisa al observar una luz al final del camino.

—Sí, mierda —respondió Bakugou prosiguiendo.

 _"Kacchan es genial…"_ Pensaba Izuku al ver que les había salvado la vida.

 _"Bakugou es increíble. Tengo que hacerlo mío a toda costa."_ Pensaba Todoroki mientras observaba con serenidad el frágil cuerpo de la amargada niña.

Pero, a pocos metros de alcanzar la salida, Katsuki se detuvo al ver que un ser se había posicionado delante de ellos.

—Todos flotan… ¡Y tú también flotarás!

Un payaso con un rostro sádico les estaba observando mientras sujetaba un globo para, segundos después, soltarlo.

 **[...]**


	12. Chapter 12

Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima y Kaminari tenían un pequeño problema.

La salida del laberinto estaba a pocos metros de ellos, pero un payaso asesino estaba obstaculizándola.

—Niños… ¿Queréis flotar? —inquirió aquel ser mientras sonreía de manera perturbadora—. Abajo de donde vengo… todos flotan.

—Mierda —murmuró Denki para sí.

 _"¿Qué deberíamos hacer…?"_ Pensaba Izuku al ver las pocas posibilidades que tenían.

—¡EH, PAYASO! —gritó Katsuki dando un paso hacia delante y mirándole a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Bakugou tenía pensado utilizar su adorabilidad contra aquel extraño ser, pero, para desgracia suya, no funcionaba.

—¿Por qué mierda no…? —dudó con rabia al ver que el payaso ni se inmutaba.

—Lo siento, niña —comentó el payaso—. Soy asexual —agregó para, segundos después, dirigirse rápidamente hacia Katsuki y abrir descomunalmente su boca, dejando ver su asqueroso interior.

—¡Bakugou! —exclamó Todoroki acudiendo rápidamente para empujar al rubio y ponerse en su lugar.

Lo siguiente que todos pudieron contemplar era cómo el payaso se comía a Shouto de un mordisco, dejando solamente las piernas de la arquera en el suelo, sin vida, y a pocos segundos de desaparecer.

Ahora a cada uno le quedaba solamente una vida.

—Se acaba de… —comenzó Kirishima abriendo los ojos.

—… comer a Todoroki —completó Kaminari horrorizado por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

Segundos después, Shouto cayó del cielo detrás de sus compañeros y con cierto trauma por lo que había sentido.

—¡IDIOTAS! —llamó Katsuki rápidamente—. ¡A mi señal corred hacia la puta salida! —exclamó atento al próximo movimiento de aquel payaso ya que él era el que estaba más cerca.

—¡Pero Kacchan…! —trató de detener Izuku.

—¡TENGO DOS PUTAS VIDAS, MIERDA! —mintió siendo consciente de que solo él sabía que el muñeco diabólico con el que se enfrentó le había dejado solo con una.

En ese momento, el payaso asesino volvió a abrir su boca y dirigirse rápidamente hacia Katsuki para comérselo tal y como hizo con Shouto.

—¡YA! —gritó Bakugou mientras que su equipo corría velozmente hacia la salida.

A pocos centímetros de ser asesinado, Katsuki se quitó la mochila rápidamente y se la lanzó al payaso en la boca, haciendo que se quedase atascada por su inmenso tamaño.

Aprovechó que el ser malévolo estaba atragantándose con los objetos para abalanzarse en él y clavarle el cuchillo que le había robado a Chucky, consiguiendo apuñalarle repetidamente hasta terminar con la vida del payaso.

—¡K-Kacchan! —exclamó Izuku con lágrimas de felicidad al contemplar aquel gran logro.

La imagen de una niña pequeña con un cuchillo, cubierta de sangre y victoriosa después de haber asesinado a un payaso, era algo que dejó embelesados a Todoroki y Midoriya.

Definitivamente, Bakugou era genial.

—Wow —comentó Kaminari—. Y eso que le elegí al personaje más débil. No me imagino qué hubiera pasado si le elegía a un asesino o algo así.

—¡Lo importante es que Bakugou lo ha logrado! —agregó Kirishima cerrando un puño y con una sonrisa.

—Pero ha perdido su mochila… —agregó Shouto al recordar lo bien que se veía Katsuki con una mochila enorme en su espalda.

—A-Ahora que lo pienso… —añadió Midoriya mientras Katsuki se acercaba—. El huevo que teníamos que colocar en la estatua… ¿no lo guardabas tú, Kacchan? —finalizó con nerviosismo.

—No soy estúpido —se limitó a decir sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño testículo carnoso y mostrándolo.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Denki—. ¡Ahora solo debemos colocarlo en la estatua de ahí! —siguió girándose y señalando la montaña que tenían en frente y en la que se contemplaba una estatua con forma de pene.

—¡Bien, ya queda poco! —agregó Eijirou con optimismo—. ¡Vamos a pasarnos este juego!

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Pero, de repente, una extraña risa hizo que todos se quedasen en silencio.

—¿En serio creéis que podéis ganarme? —prosiguió aquel sujeto mientras se iba acercando de manera expectante y haciendo una entrada de villano malévolo—. ¡Pues estáis muy equivocados! ¡JAJAJAJA!

—… ¿Ese no es...? —comentó Kirishima al reconocer aquel egocéntrico rostro.

—¿... Monoma de la clase B? —completó Kaminari.

—¿Tú eres el malvado Meago Lapaja que quiere destruir Mepika Ungüebo? —inquirió Shouto con serenidad.

—¡¿T-También quedaste atrapado en el videojuego?! —agregó Izuku.

—¡Exacto! ¡Yo soy el jefe final, así que no os dejaré pasar! —respondió Monoma seguro de su fuerza—. ¡Estáis acabados! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Pero mientras hablaba, Bakugou le había estado dando ciertas órdenes a Todoroki, el cual parecía haber aceptado tranquilamente.

—¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Estáis listos para morir?! —siguió Neito sabiendo que a cada uno les quedaba una vida.

Pero lo que Monoma no se esperaba era que Todoroki sacase una flecha, colocase el huevo mágico en ella y la lanzase con gran precisión a la estatua con forma de pene, consiguiendo colocarla en su lugar correspondiente y, por lo tanto, cumpliendo el objetivo principal del juego.

—¡NOOOOOO! —gritó Monoma dejándose caer de rodillas dramáticamente.

—¿Ya está? —inquirió Eijirou—. ¿Hemos ganado?

—¿Así de fácil? —agregó Denki—. ¿Tan rápido?

En cuestión de segundos, la estatua con forma de pene comenzó a brillar.

A continuación, mágicamente todos fueron teletransportados a una sala negra donde se hallaba el creador del juego.

—Felicidades —aplicó con serenidad—. Veo que, por fin, habéis conseguido pasaros el juego. Mis más sinceras enhorabuenas.

—¿Y ahora qué procede? —continuó Kaminari mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—¡Ah! ¡Esos son…! —exclamó Kirishima al ver a ciertas personas.

Ashido, Iida, Uraraka y Monoma se hallaban también en el mismo lugar.

—¡Ahora todos regresareis a vuestro mundo! —comentó el creador del juego—. Y no volváis, por favor —finalizó para, segundos después, chasquear los dedos.

Nuevamente, por arte de magia todos fueron teletransportados y regresaron al lugar inicial en el que comenzó todo.

Kaminari se encontraba en el salón junto a Midoriya, Todoroki y Bakugou.

—¿Hemos vuelto de verdad…? —inquirió Denki tratando de procesar toda la repentina información—. ¡Cierto, Kirishima! —agregó recordando que aquel pelirrojo debería estar en la habitación de Ashido junto a ella, Uraraka e Iida.

Ante aquello, Kaminari se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a buscarle.

—Tengo la sensación de que nos olvidamos de algo… —murmuró Izuku para sí mientras Todoroki y Bakugou observaban que ya era de día.

 **[...]**

—¡EL EXAMEN DE INGLÉS! —gritó Iida al acordarse de aquello y ver que había amanecido—. ¡Y encima es a primera! ¡¿Qué hora es?! —inquirió desesperado.

—A ver… —murmuró Mina sin darle importancia—. ¡Las 12:46!

—¡¿Y ahora qué le diremos al profesor?! —siguió Tenya cada vez más aterrado.

—¡Que un videojuego nos absorbió y nos matamos entre nosotros hasta que Kirishima-kun apareció con otro equipo y todos fuimos salvados! —respondió Uraraka.

 **[...]**

—¡Kaminari! —exclamó Eijirou al ver que Denki estaba en el pasillo; él también había ido a buscarle nada más recordar todo.

—¡Kirishima! —respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al verle.

Frente a frente, se miraron con alegría para después poner cara de duda.

—Espera… ¿Por qué nos estábamos buscando? —inquirió el rubio arqueando una ceja más que otra.

—Ahora que lo dices… Ni idea —agregó el pelirrojo también algo confuso—. ¡Ah, creo que…! —reaccionó a darse cuenta del motivo.

—¡Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien! —exclamaron al unísono para, segundos después, quedarse en silencio.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa y sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun! ¡Tenemos que ir a clase ahora mismo! ¡El profesor Aizawa debe saber la verdad! —interrumpió Iida a lo lejos y bastante histérico, haciendo que ambos se girasen para verle.

—Pero… ¿nos creerá? —dudó Ochako.

—¡Imposible! —respondió Mina sin darle importancia.

Eijirou y Denki volvieron a mirarse e intercambiaron una leve risa antes de cumplir aquello.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió el pelirrojo riendo al ver la desesperación de Tenya.

—Claro —aceptó el rubio sin poder negarse ante la sonrisa de Kirishima.

 **[...]**

—Así que… ¿Un videojuego os absorbió y para salir tuvisteis que pasar difíciles pruebas, huir de enanos con navajas, luchar contra mapaches voladores, atravesar un laberinto de asesinos y conseguir colocar un testículo en una estatua para salvar al país de " _Mepika Ungüebo_ " del malévolo " _Meago Lapaja_ " que resultaba ser un alumno de la clase B? —decía Aizawa con serenidad mientras miraba a los alumnos que estaban en la dirección.

—¡A-Así es, profesor! —afirmó Izuku.

—He visto excusas mejores —respondió el de cabello negro después de suspirar—. Estáis castigados. Y tenéis suerte de que no os expulse por tratar de burlaros de mí.

 **[...]**

—Así que… ¿Eras un malévolo llamado " _Meago Lapaja_ " que tenía que evitar que unos personajes regresaran el testículo mágico a la estatua con forma de pene del país " _Mepika Ungüebo_ "? —inquirió el profesor encargado de la clase B.

—Efectivamente —aplicó Monoma con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Estás castigado y sancionado durante una semana por tratar de burlarte del profesor.

Y, así, terminó el día para aquellos jóvenes.

Pero algo estaba claro; nunca olvidarían las aventuras tan raras que pudieron experimentar.

Todo eso sería algo que atesorarían en su corazón, claro está, a excepción de algunos como Bakugou, que se negaba a hablar sobre su condición de niña pequeña con mochila.

Pero, lo importante era que todo terminó bien.

 **FIN**


End file.
